Reflections
by serindraxx
Summary: Lily writes out the events of Sixth and Seventh year, making sure that everyone understands how she got together with James Potter, while she is pregnant with Harry rated T R


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I just own the plot.**

**Reflections **

Lily sat on her bed, looking through an old photo album from her time at Hogwarts. As she came upon a picture of James twirling her by a fountain, he eyes filled with tears.

"Hey James," she called into the bathroom, where her husband was busy shaving. "Do you remember this picture?"

He looked around the corner, squinting to make out the image. "Yeah, I do, why?" he asked.

Because it brings a lot of old memories to surface, she thought. "Nothing, never mind," she answered quickly, hunting through her old dresser drawers.

"What are you looking for?" James asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My old diary, something tells me that these memories aren't going to go away any time soon," she replied, her voice a little muffled by the thick dust settling on the bottom of the cupboards she was looking through.

"Lily, don't you think you're putting enough stress on your body right now, what with fighting Voldemort and everything?" James asked in concern as Lily waved her diary around in victory.

"Exactly; that's why I need to write this stuff out," she responded, flopping onto the bed theatrically.

James sighed in longsuffering. He watched as she hunted down a quill and ink and started writing.

He looked over her shoulder as the words flowed over the page. His eyes grew wide and a grin flitted across his face as she recounted the events from sixth year.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The event started the same way it always did; James and Sirius cornered Snape in the corridor between Transfiguration and Charms and taunted him till he responded in kind.

As the action got more intense, a crowd began to form around the trio.

Just as a red light floated past, one Lily Evans came running down the hall. Her red hair floating along behind her, she ran up and pulled Severus Snape out of the fray.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she snarled at him, her emerald eyes dark.

He looked at her, surprised at the anger he sensed in her. She had never been quite so mad at him. It was usually Potter and Black she snapped at.

"MS. EVANS! What is going on out here?" an errant Professor McGonagall screeched, taking in the crowd in front of her classroom and the mussed appearance of the three boys in the middle of the fray.

Lily turned to McGonagall and replied, explaining what she saw and why she hadn't taken care of it.

"I don't believe it of my students. How can you act in such a way, Mr. Potter? And you Mr. Black?" McGonagall asked, staring at her students, a disappointed light in her eyes. "I thought you were above such childish behavior. Detention tonight at eight and any complaints will make it all this week as well."

James looked up, surprised he had gotten off so easily. As he made eye contact with Severus, the other boy glared, his body shaking with anger.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sev, wait up! I need to talk to you."

Severus turned around and waited till Evans was five feet in front of him. "What do you want? If you have forgotten, I have detention in ten minutes. So make it snappy."

Lily looked affronted at his brush-off. "I wanted to talk that's all."

Severus turned around with a flourish and continued to walk. "If you want to talk that will have to wait; I have to leave now or I will be late. I can't believe Potter and Black got off this easily," he snarled, shaking his head in disgust.

Lily didn't want to start anything, not sure of what she should say to him.

The pain grew as she watched him disappear.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: I know, it's totally different from Stars in Her Eyes and I really don't care. My writing style has changed. But please review anyway and show me how much you love me!**

**Serindraxx**


End file.
